Count Tomás Aveiredes
"Quote" ~ Tomás Aveiredes Tomás Aveiredes, also known as Space Banana '''in the Caribbean, was a cannoneer in a Portuguese privateer ship, Morte Iminente, and participated in a mutiny against the captain and his first mate. After being known for "betraying" his own nation, he was hunted by the king's squadron, until he managed to hide in Panama and got a spanish letter of marque. Space Banana is often seen as a ghost while engaged in combat. '''Biography Privateering Not much is known about him, but people do know that Tomás began his "sea life" as a cannoneer of the crew of a Portuguese privateering ship, Morte Iminente. The ship's captain, who was known as Tiago Silva, was known to sink and pillage any ship in sight, including allied and Portuguese vessels. Tomás didn't like how unloyal the captain was to the nation, but he had no choice but stay in the crew, and wait for some sort of mutiny. In October of 1750, an officer started a mutiny against the captain and the first mate. Tomás helped the officer kill the first mate and the captain. The first mate died but the captain left the ship before getting caught, and managed to go to Portugal and tell his king that the crew "betrayed him". The King sent a military squadron after the crew but Tomás wasn't found, since he hid in Panama for months. In 1751, when the squadron stopped looking for him, a high-ranked privateer gave him an opportunity to have a spanish citizenship and a letter of marque. The Afterlife While privateering, Tomás Bessa, now the captain of a spanish ship Hope, was confronted by a pirate dutch fleet. Hope sunk the enemy, but the fight left Tomás himself floating in the sea. One week later, a portuguese expedition group found Hope's shipwreck with Tomás and half of his crew dead. However, a gypsy within the expedition casted a curse upon Tomás, his dead crew members and Hope to come back from the graves. Tomás Bessa and his crew have been revived as ghosts and will "live" for all eternity, but they are unable to phisically attack uncursed sailors. Tomás's ship, Hope, was also magically repaired, but now it has a ghostly form, it teleports and vanishes at the horizon. This new ship can also be seen after sinking, it cannot be defeated. Tomás knew a new era has born, he knew everything had changed, so he stopped privateering and started making justice by his own. Hope is no more, Tomás is no more, now Hope is known as Shadow Wraith... Player info Weapons I use all kinds of weapons, however, I prefer swords than anything else. I have a collection of cursed swords and I loot almost every day to find a new one. My most used weapons are [https://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Sword_of_El_Patron Lost Sword of El Patron], [https://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Throwing_Knives Assassin's Throwing Knives], Grand Bunderbuss,' [https://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Mutineer '''The Dark Mutineer']' 'and [https://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Barracuda_Blade '''Barracuda Blade]. I have a tendency to seek for cursed blades with Dark Curse,'' ''for ghosts are my thing. I am currently looking for [https://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Krakenbane_Sword '''Krakenbane'], The Emerald Curse, Thunderspine ''and'' Behemoth Blade.'' Ships I usually prefer frigates and brigs than anything else, however, I rarely use my war frigate. My main ship now is my war brig, the Shadow Wraith. Under construction mah bois I'mage Gallery' Category:Characters